


The Redneck and the Sheriff Part 2

by Chelle_Bulsara



Series: The Redneck and the Sheriff [2]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Drama, Inspired by The Walking Dead, M/M, Rickyl
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-10 18:11:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4402121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chelle_Bulsara/pseuds/Chelle_Bulsara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been a few months since Dary and Rick began a secret relationship. All seems to be going well and Rick couldn't be happier. But the return of Daryl's brother Merle threatens what they have. As Daryl begins to drift away, Rick cant help but feel a hatred towards Merle. Is this the end of Rickyl?</p><p>Merles return is different to how it happens in the Programme -Alternative scenes. Part two will be longer than part one. Please comment and enjoy. </p><p>M/M</p><p>Rickyl Smut<br/>Drama</p><p>(Still editing)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Parting ways

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to everyone who enjoys my work and leaves Kudos! And to the people who book mark as well. I really do appreciate it :)

Rick cried out, his whole body tense, with one final thrust he exploded inside Daryl, loosening his grip on his hips. Breathing hard he pulled out of him, falling onto the bed. Daryl climbed on top of him, kissing him hard. 

"You're getting better Sheriff." He smiled. "I'm impressed." Leaning back he grabbed his clothes, dressing himself quickly. It was late and they had a big run tomorrow so much sleep was needed. It had been a few months since they'd begun their relations and nights like these were a regular thing. No one in the group knew about them, and for now they planned to keep it that way.

"Best get back to the cell block for anyone notices we're missing." Rick chuckled pulling his shirt over his head. Kissing Daryl again, Rick lead the way through the prison, they stayed as quiet as possible as not to wake anyone. When they got to Rick's cell, they quickly kissed good night and went their separate ways. 

Laying on his bed Rick could only grin at the ceiling, it had been a good few months and Daryl made him happy. Although the group were oblivious they noticed the change in Rick, but they never questioned his random mood change, i guess they were just glad to see him smile. Turning over Rick couldn't stop thinking about Daryl, what would he do without him? He made life in this fucked up world worth living. As blue eyes filled his mind, Rick fell into a deep sleep.

Rick awoke to his name being called repeatedly, looking up he spotted Glenn by his Cell. Sitting up he quickly rubbed his eyes, staring at him.

"We gotta go, Rick." He seemed annoyed. "Daryl and Michonne are waiting." And with that he quickly left the cell block. Grabbing his clothes, Rick quickly got dressed, he didn't want to keep the others waiting, these runs were important. He couldn't wait to see Daryl, although he saw him everyday he still lit up inside at the mention of his name. Picking up his pistol and placing it in his belt he headed outside, ready for yet another supply run.

As he approached the car, he shot a quick smile at Daryl, who returned it with a nod. Getting inside the car, Rick sat in the passenger seat next to Daryl, he wanted to kiss him so badly but held back, he had no problem with anyone knowing, it just wasn't the right time. The engine roared to life and they set off towards the gate, as Maggie pulled open the gate they quickly drove through not wanting to let anything get into the prison.

The drive to the nearest store wasn't a long one, but the silence in the Car made the time drag. It was early and nobody really wanted to go out, it was always a risky task and not one anybody really enjoyed. Glenn and Michonne sat in the back gazing out the window, Rick couldn't help but look at Daryl from the corner of his eye. Grinning, Daryl turned his head to Rick, giving him a sneaky wink, they always felt good after a strong night together, whenever they could get one.

Reaching the store, Daryl pulled up onto an old car park, there were a few walkers lingering around but nothing they couldn't handle. Getting out the car they quickly dealt with the undead, Michonne with her sword, and Daryl with his crossbow. Rick couldn't help but admire the Rednecks arms as he aimed his weapon, his muscles tightening, It sent dark thrills through him. 

"Ok." He called distracting himself. "Lets get this over with, grab as much as we can and get the hell outta here. I don't like doing this as much as you but it needs to be done." And with that being said they quickly made their way into the store, splitting up. Once inside Rick quickly scanned the area, all seemed safe but it was better to check every inch just to be on the safe side.

Taking an old shopping cart, Rick began filling it up with essentials, tinned food, soap products, medicine and whatever else they could make use of. Making his way to the clothing section he quickly grabbed some tops and jeans. God knows how many he had been through since his encounters with Daryl. The thought made him smile. When the cart was full he quickly headed outside to the car. As he filled up the boot he could hear excited voices from the side of the store. Closing the boot he quickly made his way to where the voices were coming from, he couldn't help but wonder what was going on. As he turned around the corner his heart stopped in his chest.

"It's so good to see you baby brother." The familiar face boomed, hugging Daryl. After their encounter in Atlanta Rick hoped to never see this man again. 'Merle!' He thought to himself, his heart racing. Turning around he quickly returned to the car, sitting inside awaited every ones return. Glenn and Michonne soon came back, filling the car with as much as they could before sitting inside. Daryl still hadn't came back and Rick could hear raised voices, the brothers were arguing about something. Soon everything went silent and after what seemed like a lifetime Daryl returned.

"Rick.. we gotta talk." Daryl gestured for Rick to get out of the car. Once Rick was in front of him, Daryl placed his hands on his shoulder, looking into his eyes. "Damn it this is harder than i thought." Daryl breathed, a sadness in his blue eyes. 

"I saw you with Merle." Rick spoke out. "You found him?" Sighing, Daryl turned away.

"Ive been searching for my brother for so long Rick, and I've finally found him." Facing Rick again, Daryl took a deep breath. "I'm leaving with him." Rick felt his while body go numb. What?! 

"Daryl what? You cant just.. i mean.. you can't." Staring at Daryl, Rick pleaded with him, he didn't want him to leave! Why was he doing this! "Daryl please. Don't go. What we have, you can't just walk away." 

"He's my brother Rick, i have to stick with him no matter what. I have to leave. I'm sorry." Sighing he leaned into Rick, speaking into his ear. "What we have is sure somethin' but i can't abandon Merle. Tell the group i said bye, explain to them why i have to leave now!" Leaning in he softly kissed Rick on the lips before leaving to meet his brother.

As Rick watched Daryl disappear, his whole body weakened, dropping to his knees he stared in the direction Daryl had left, hoping he would change his mind, come back to him. Glenn and Michonne suddenly appeared behind him, picking him up, trying to speak to him, asking what had happened, where was Daryl going? Rick couldn't speak, all he could think of was Daryl's betrayal, how could he live knowing he'd never see the man he loved again.


	2. When water's thicker than blood

Staring out from the prison, Rick watched the world of the dead, time passed by slowly. It had been two days since Daryl decided to leave, it was all so sudden. He made no effort to even think about leaving he just went, like that. Did he not even consider Rick? The group? Did he just not care about what they had? They'd been through a hell of a lot, all of them together, they were a family, they needed him. Gazing out Rick could only hope Daryl would change his mind, come back. 

"Come on Rick." Michonne called out, appearing behind him. "It's been two days, Daryl made his choice." Placing her hand in his shoulder, she leaned in close. "We all miss him, but the group are worried, this has hit you hard i know, you two were close. But we need you, we can't loose you as well." Turning around she headed towards the gates "Snap out of it Rick, we got walkers to kill, they're starting to gather around the fence again." Taking our his knife he sighed before quickly following Michonne outside the fences. 

There weren't many walkers, but Rick found it hard to focus, killing them was a challenge as his techniques were sloppy, he needed to stop thinking. Michonne just hacked away with her sword likevit was nothing, heads flying everywhere, she was good. Leaving him, she quickly ran around the corner to deal with more walkers, they seemed to appearing everywhere. Using his knife, Rick tried to take out as many as he could. As hard as he tried he just couldn't concentrate, his mind on Daryl. Why would he just leave? No fucking warning! Distracted by his thoughts, he failed to notice the walker coming straight for him, before he had time to react it had him pinned to the fence. In his struggle Rick dropped his only knife, he was helpless as the walker snapped at him. Thoughts of Carl and Judith ran through his mind, he couldn't leave them! But the walker was on him -it was strong considering- and he had no way of protecting himself. He was fucked.

As Rick remained pinned to the prison gates, all hope seemed lost, so this is how it ends? As his hope faded more, the walker ready to make him dinner, a single arrow came out of nowhere, burying itself into the things skull, killing it for good. As the damn thing dropped to the floor, he slumped down with it, he really thought he was done for, his breathing was harsh. Looking up his heart leaped in his chest as he spotted a rough looking hunter heading in his direction, a look of both concern and anger on his face. Daryl! Rick couldn't help but grin like an idiot, a feeling of relief running through his body. He'd came back! All those feelings soon sunk as he spotted an unwanted face beside Daryl. Merle. His whole body filled with rage. Stepping up Daryl pulled him from the floor, holding him against fence, checking him over. 

"Damn it Rick! I leave for a minute and you're already getting yourself into shit." A hint of a smile played on his face, he was pleased to see him, but Rick was distracted, staring into that angry, smug face of Merle's, why was he here! Merle's eyes were full of hate towards the sheriff, after the incident in Atlanta it was no surprise. Perhaps Daryl would be reminded what he had done to his brother and hate him just as much. 

"Officer friendly." Merle's smug voice sent harsh feelings through Rick. "It's been a long time since you left me on that roof to die, keeping me away from my baby brother." Letting out a chuckle, he showed Rick the weapon which now replaced his missing hand, it was clearly a threat.

"Shut up ass hole." Daryl shouted shoving his brother back. "You wanna stay here you gotta play nice dumb ass. Guess i better go inside, see the group." Daryl gave Rick a friendly tap on his shoulder before heading into the prison, leaving him with Merle. It was like nothing had happened!

"You're lucky Sheriff that my baby brother likes you, don't know why though, guess blood don't mean nothing these days." He laughed, but not with humour. "Don't worry, Rick.. we're gonna have a lot of fun." He watched as Merle followed his brother, his heart beating too fast. Merle being around could only mean one thing, this was gonna end badly.

Stepping inside the prison, Rick quickly spotted Daryl standing by the cell block on his own, storming over he grabbed him by the fore arm pulling him into a quiet corridor. Grabbing him by his jacket he pushed him up the wall, he was angry now.

"What the fuck Daryl! How could you just leave like that? Did i mean nothing to you?" Holding Daryl there, he stared into his eyes, his expression serious. "Now you act like nothings happened!"

"He's my brother Rick, but i came back, i couldn't stay away from you, can't you just.." Not giving him a chance to finish, Rick kissed him hard, fisting through his hair, searching his mouth with his tongue, he'd missed him more than he had realised. Pushing him off, Daryl was breathless, taking Rick's hand he pulled him through the corridors, dragging him away from the group and Merle. 

"Let me make it up to you then, Officer friendly." Daryl grinned walking at a fast pace. Ricks heart raced, he hated that fucking name but he didn't care, Daryl was back, and yeah he would have to put up with his stupid fucking brother, but somehow it was worth it, although he thought.


	3. Making up for lost time

Rick's heart raced as they reached their usual spot, the old cell block, the one place they could never be disturbed. With his hand still in Daryl's they stepped inside the Cell, this place was all too familiar now. With his back against the wall Rick couldn't help the grin crossing his face as Daryl placed his hands above his head. He started off with a slow kiss at first, almost savouring the moment, Rick tasted good, but then he went into a more deeper, passionate kiss. Rick groaned as his tongue searched Daryl's mouth, his hands grabbing and pulling at his hair. Daryl pushed himself against Rick, his erection pushing against his, they both moaned in response, coming up for breath in between kisses but never stopping. Breaking off, Daryl grabbed the bottom of Rick's top, pulling it over his head.

"Now." He breathed. "Take off your clothes." Rick was more than happy to oblige, his excitement a little too much, making it an awkward task, but Daryl just smiled in response, removing his own clothes. The two men were used to the naked sight of each other, but that didn't stop the inward gasps every time they sprang to life. Placing a firm hand around the back Rick's neck, Daryl pulled him into his face, forcing a stronger kiss onto his lips, in response Rick opened his mouth, welcoming the Redneck. 

Daryl guided Rick over to their bed, pushing him onto it before climbing on top of him. As Rick lay on his back he ran his hands through Daryl's hair before kissing him again. Sitting up Daryl rubbed around in between Rick's legs, caressing his erection, Rick closed his eyes in response, his breathing heavy as he enjoyed his very skilled hands. Daryl then lifted Ricks legs, placing them over his shoulder. Spitting on to is hand, Daryl rubbed around his own erection, positioning himself, he pushed into Rick, filling him as they both cried out. Daryl kept his body upright, holding Rick's legs in place, his hips moving at a fast pace, Rick could only squirm underneath, this was the best yet. As Daryl continued, his thrusting even deeper, Rick grabbed his length with a firm hand, he tried to keep his movements in time with Daryl's thrusts but it was a difficult task. The only thing he could concentrate on was Daryl deep inside him. 

Pushing up on his arms, Rick moved his hips in time to Daryls rythem, groaning loudly in response, it felt amazing! Tipping his head back, he closed his eyes, his breathing almost failing him, Daryl was so fucking good and this was his favourite position yet. Daryl had never been so deep!

"Ahh Daryl!" Rick pleaded, his shouts echoing through the cell block. "Please!" The sound of Rick moaning for him made him close, but he wanted to hold out for a bit longer, he wasn't finished with him yet. Removing his legs from his shoulder, still inside Rick, he leaned right over him, kissing him whilst still thrusting hard. It was an awkward position, but it worked.

"I love it when you shout my name." Daryl teased, biting down on Ricks lip, groaning. "I'm gonna cum!" He cried, pulling Ricks head back, he wrapped his teeth around his shoulder, biting down hard as he shot his loud through him, his orgasm taking over his body. Rick followed shortly, releasing himself all over Daryl, a pained cry leaving his lips as Daryl drew blood, but it caused him so much pleasure that he just didn't care. Daryl collapsed on top of Rick, placing his head on his shoulder, their breaths rugged. "Damn it i missed that." Daryl's voice was soft, almost a whisper.

"Why did you go?" Rick couldn't stop the words leaving his lips. He regretted asking it almost immediately but he did want to know. Daryl sighed, absent mindedly tracing a finger around Rick's erect nipple. 

"I searched for my brother for so long and when i finally found him i offered to bring him back with us, but he was pissed you were there, threatened to kill you. I had to go away with him for a couple of days to cool him off, make him promise not to touch you if he came back. Took some convincing but i guess he figured it was better than being out there." Sitting up he looked into Ricks face. "I had to leave Rick, i didn't wanna have to chose between you and my brother, this was the only way." Rick wasn't used to Daryl being so open with him, he gently kissed him, placing his hand on his cheek. 

"A little warning next time, aye?" Rick smiled. "Now, we ain't done here you still got some making up to do." Switching positions he was now on top, kissing along Daryl's neck. Taking his hand he placed two fingers inside him, then three, he felt Daryl tense in response, then he relaxed as Rick moved his fingers in an out. A sharp breath escaped Daryl's lips as Rick added another finger, making him grit his teeth in response. Daryl was hard again, with his fingers still inside the redneck, Rick placed his erection in his mouth, taking him deep. It was hard to focus on the two tasks at the same time, but somehow he managed, the sound of Daryl pleading his name making him go on. His techniques were better now, he'd never took Daryl so deep in his mouth before, but Daryl's harsh breathing told him he definitely enjoyed this.

"It came from down here." A voice called out from one of the corridors, both men shot up in response. Shit! How the fuck? Rick stared at Daryl, a look of horror on his face, he could only assume he carried the same expression. "It sounded like someone in pain." A female voice spoke out, getting closer. Both men sat there in silence unable to move as the voices got even closer. This was it, they were gonna be found. Wrapping his arm around Rick's shoulder, Daryl pulled him into him. In complete silence the two men sat naked together, let them find out! They weren't ashamed, maybe it would be better if the group found out.

"Carl hurry up!" The female suddenly called out making Rick's heart stop in his chest. But not Carl! Not like this, what would he think! As his son got closer, all the blood drained from his face, he was unable to move as he awaited the dreadful moment his boy stepped around the corner.

**Author's Note:**

> This is still in the process of being written and edited ect so bare with me as finding time to write is difficult at the moment x


End file.
